Memories Realized
by Jarris Shepard
Summary: one shot fluff between Amanda and Lee.


3

Title: Memories Realized (Thank you Sybil, your suggestion of this name reached out and took hold of me and I knew it was right.)

Author: Phax(Loree)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, not gonna make money off them, just borrowing them for a little bit, and if you want to sue me well, I'm a college student so that should tell you what I'm worth.

Archive: Sure if you want, and let me know where cause I think its cool to have my insanity on the net.

Summary: Lee enlists Dotty's help to surprise Amanda on their anniversary.

Time: After Dotty knows about the marriage at least.

On with the story

**********************SMK***********************

Amanda was sitting at the island in the middle of her kitchen, checking her younger son's math homework, when she heard the slightest of taps on her back door. It was a tap that she knew well and hadn't heard in many months. She hadn't realized until that tap came, just how much she'd missed it. Hearing it again brought back so many memories that the flash of all of them took well over a minute. Four years of taps were quite a lot of memories. He'd stood there in a silly mask and almost kissed her. He'd brought Philip's birthday presents when the others had been broken. He'd come to make sure she was recovering. He'd pulled her close and given her a chaste kiss on the lips when her family had intruded only moments too soon. He'd been jealous of her ex and offered a full time position and full agent status.

The tap came again and she came back from her memories. She set the homework she was looking over aside and turned to see him looking in with a sly smile. She loved that smile, all of his smiles, for there were many. A sad smile, a forced smile, a tight-lipped, controlled anger smile, a mischievous grin, a satisfied curl of lips, a lopsided smirk, and the one she was beholding now.

She stood and walked over to the door and opened it only enough to let her slight form out and then closed it behind her. He was smiling in full now, and the dimples were blinding.

S&MK

She was not the only one who had a flash of memories. He watched her for a moment before executing the slight taps. She'd stood there caring for her family. Doing dishes, cooking, carrying an armload of clothes and chasing her boys. She'd stood by the window and toasted the end of his pro football career while her mother had rambled about uncles becoming wizards, she'd cooked him dinner and learned of his impending death unless an antidote was found, and shown such strength that if their roles had been reversed he would not have been able to be as strong for her as she had for him.

He tapped lightly and she stiffened for a moment, then he watched as she drifted to the memories they'd created on this porch. He shared her memories, and saw some of his own. Her son's birthday had been a success when the clown had finally arrived and the boy had been ecstatic. Her mother asked if she'd gotten 'him'. She'd said she was working on it, he knew she'd already captured his heart a long time ago. He'd kissed her and told her they'd have to keep their love a secret, and been reminded that they belonged to each other, maybe not physically, but spiritually and psychologically they were one already.

Again he tapped and the papers were set aside as she turned. Her eyes swept over him and he felt their caress. He loved those expressive eyes, when they were filled with tears of sadness and joy, and when they were frightened as they'd been on a cold night in a swamp or in a room where they'd both been blessed even though they didn't know if they'd survive to make the proposal official, when they were filled with love and pride that only a mother can know when watching her children, when they were full of trust in him, and when they held that inquisitive fire that made her such a wonderful agent and partner.

She let herself out as she had before they'd told anyone they were together forever. He missed that, he realized. That all the times she'd been shocked and dismayed that her family might find out about him and the agency had endeared her to him as no other had ever been.

S&MK

"Hiya, Big Fella." She leaned against the closed door watching him and playing along with his game.

"Hello, My Amanda." He wasn't ready to divulge anything of his plan yet, but silently praised her on keeping up the facade he'd worked so hard to construct. He stepped closer and asked, "I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of accompanying me on a picnic."

"Its a little late, but that sounds nice. When do we leave?"

"We don't. Follow me." He took her hand and led her further into the back yard. She gasped behind him, and he knew she'd seen it. Laying on the ground was a large quilt and a basket sat in the center of the quilt's many patterns. He pulled her with him and sat her opposite him across the basket. He let go of her soft, silky hand and opened the basket. Inside were grapes, a bag of small cookies, and the usual soggy chicken salad sandwiches. Also a thermos of hot chocolate, to wash it down. He served her on one of the plates that lay at the bottom of the basket under the food. She gracefully accepted it and watched as he served himself. They ate in silence stealing glances at one another. His filled with love, hers with curiosity at what lay in store for the evening. The stars were coming out as the sun said goodnight with a colorful wave across the sky. She knew what day it was and what it meant, but she'd wondered if he'd remember. Toward the end her ex never had.

By the time they finished eating the colors had faded and the stars shone brightly overhead. Lee put the plates back into the basket and pushed it to one side. He lie down where it had been and took her hand to pull her down with him. He kissed her then, softly and briefly. "I thought we might look at the stars for a while tonight. In the shadow of the house here, you can see them fairly well."

"Mmmm, they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled when she rested more closely against him. He meant to kiss only her forehead, but she'd taken matters into her own hands and now possessed his mouth. The sensation she was creating would have to wait, right now he was a man on a mission and he wasn't even close to the end of his carefully mapped plan. He let her linger a while and then pushed her, ever so gently back down. "Enjoy the peace and the stars for a while. We both need the break."

"Only for a little while, I need to go back in. Mother is on duty and I don't want to monopolize her time."

"She is not being monopolized. She volunteered for the job." He was now facing Amanda on his side with his head pillowed on his arm.

"So its a conspiracy." She caressed his chest playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"That it is. I hope its a welcome one." He looked apprehensive. She reached out and kissed him once more.

"Its very welcome and very romantic. I love you, you know."

"I do know, and I return the feeling two fold." This time it was he that started the passionate kiss. Amanda let herself float and enjoy it. It had been far too long since they'd had this intimacy together and alone while they shared it. When the kiss slackened a little Lee murmured into his wife's lips. "Happy anniversary, My Amanda, my wife." Her only response was to claim his lips once more, and the stars twinkled on.

S&MK

Dotty West watched them for a little while, seeing and basking in the happiness that wafted off of them, as she swayed softly from side to side. She was shocked when Lee had proposed the idea to her after all he'd never asked her to help before, but the romantic in her recovered quickly and she'd wanted to kiss him herself in gratitude that he was doing these things for her daughter. She smiled as their kisses began to last longer and longer. Finally, she decided to give them their privacy and turned away to head to her room. On the way out of the kitchen she turned out the lights.

She walked up the stairs, once she reached the upper hall she shifted the small, blue bundle in her arms to a more comfortable position. "I didn't peg your father being one of the most romantic people I have met in my life time, I had thought your grandfather, alone, claimed that position. Her small companion gurgled an answer at her and gave a big toothless grin. Dotty got the little one settled in his crib and covered him so he wouldn't get too cold while he slept. She then peeked out at her daughter and son-in-law one last time. They appeared deep in conversation. A conversation that never ended because of the stops involved in sharing a lingering kiss. Again she turned away and crawled into her own bed listening to the soft breathing of her youngest grandson. She drifted off to that tiny sound and was thankful that her daughter had found Lee to be the balm upon the wounds left by Joe.

_May God Stand between you and harm_

_in all the empty places where you must walk._

_-An Ancient Egyptian Blessing_


End file.
